This invention relates generally to test fixtures and more particularly relates to a clamp for testing miniaturized circuits such as integrated circuit modules (ICs).
Integrated circuit test clamps are well known and widely used in the electronics industry. Examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,506,949 (Venaleck) and 3,899,239 (Allard). However, such devices suffer limitations which this invention is designed to correct.
The most common and reliable ways of testing integrated circuits are with digital logic analyzers, oscilloscopes and voltage probes. Often it is necessary to simultaneously examine the output from an IC pin with more than one test device and/or to simultaneously utilize more than one output from an IC pin. The configuration of existing IC test clamps prevents the attachment of more than one equipment test lead to a pin position at a time.
Current technology minimizes spacing between ICs on circuit boards. Often it is necessary to simultaneously test adjacent IC modules. Test clamps which have their positive attachment elements extending perpendicularly from the body of the clamp make this difficult, if not impossible. Moreover, the perpendicularly extending elements create a physical obstruction when moving a test lead from one point to another, thereby increasing the likelihood of short-circuiting the IC module or test equipment. Also, perpendicularly extending elements make a test clamp awkward to handle, because it requires application of force near the fulcrum of the test clamp in order to open it, and increases the likelihood of bending the perpendicularly extended attachment elements.
While test clamps having eyelets permit the attachment of spring loaded hook leads, they do not allow the attachment of test leads that use female connectors to attach to the conductive elements extending from the test clamp, such as are commonly used on digital logic analyzers.
Existing test clamps that maximize separation between test leads by staggering the attachment elements at 90.degree. angles require two shapes of conductive elements, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
By not embedding a part of the eyelet in the body member, a possibility exists that stress from the continual attachment of test leads will cause the eyelet to be broken off, or that normal wear and tear will cause the entire conductive element to rotate within the body member, thereby increasing the likelihood of short circuiting adjacent IC pins or test leads.